powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Negation
The power to''' nullify the supernatural powers of others.' Not to be confused with Mind Control. Also Called * Power Cancellation *Ability Cancellation *Power Blocking Capability The user can cancel out the powers of others. Others are unable to use their powers as long as they are under the user's affect. Most can "dampen" or just weaken powers. Application *Nullify powers *Weaken powers Uses *The user may be surrounded by a nullification zone; those with powers have them canceled out as long as they stay within the user’s proximity. *Could Nullify powers just by touch. *Unleash a wave that nullifies any attacks. *Pass by any force-fields. *The User's presence can render a person powerless. *Attacks couldn't harm the user as the user can surround himself/herself around a force-field. Associations May accompany Power Bestowal. Limitation *Affects caused to subjects may be temporary, since the ability isn't exactally Power Erasure. *Process may be executed involuntarily. *Cryptomnesiacs who have had Memory Erasure or Power Negation regain their knowledge or abilities by simply manifesting themselves subliminally. *The amount of time the powers are removed may be in symple ratio, 1:60. In other words one second worth of contact or expouser would stop someone for sixty seconds, so three second contact would cause three minute "blackout", one minute equals one hour. *Some targets could be immune to the numbness effects, other make use something like a mirror to get around it Variations * 'Capability Suppression:' also known as ''Faculty Negation, Faculty Diminution, Faculty Suppression, Clumsiness Inducing. The psychic ability to reduce subjects’ instrumental memory (a subject’s skill in an area). This ability could deplete, decrease, or delete abilitites and their tied memories of how to ordain occasional skills, i.e. drive a car, crack/hack codes, perhaps even a subject’s knowledge of how to use and control abilities). As the ability develops, it could even be used to delete rudimentary skills, like walking and speaking, making foes extremely clumsy. *''Physical Negation:'' The ability to make the victim unable to use any of his/her special abilities as long as the user touches him/her. *''Barrier Negation: ''The user has a forcefield around him/her in which no superpowers can work. Can be permanent or retract-able. Limits *May be unable to strip Enhanced Strength /Flight from subjects/targets. *The power itself may only be active on certain parts of the body 'Specific Negation/Specified Negation' *A faculty of Power Negation in which the user can still negate abilities, but they can only negate certain superhuman abilities, i.e. Danger-Sense Negation, Superstrength Negation, Perspicuity Negation. However, sometimes it is more broad nullification, only canceling out certain types of superhuman abilities, i.e. Mental Ability Negation, Physical Ability Negation. Known Users * Leech (Marvel) * Scrambler (Marvel) * Nemesis Kid (DC Comics) * Renee/The Haitian (Heroes) * Father (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) * Kamijou Touma (To aru Majutsu no Index) * Kurapika (HunterXHunter) ''(Only using chain) * Sakura Mikan (''Gakuen Alice) * Yuka Suzuki (Fairy Tail) * Mord-Siths (Legend of the Seeker) * Scrambler (Marvel) * Marshal D. Teach/Blackbeard (One Piece, Only Physical Negation) * No-Girl (Marvel) * RaKais (CreativeZoneHappyPlaceLand) * Monsieur-Folie (CreativeZoneHappyPlaceLand) * Sakurakouji Sakura (Code: Breaker) * Shibuya (Code: Breaker) Gallery Leech.jpg|Kitty Pride is prevented from walking through walls by "Leech" Martha.PNG|No-Girl can negate powers. 406px-Leech.jpg|Leech (Marvel Comics) Sakurakouji Sakura.JPG|Sakurakouji Sakura (Code: Breaker), being a rare kind, can negate special powers via touching them and is immune to all the powers. Shibuya.JPG|Shibuya (Code: Breaker), being a rare kind, can negate special powers via touching them and is immune to all the powers. Belphegor.PNG|The Black Flames of Belphegor (Code: Breaker) can burn away all special powers. Yami_Yami_no_Mi.jpg|Marshall D. Teach (One Piece) can negate other Devil Fruit powers via his Yami Yami no Mi as long as he remains in physical contact. Category:Powers Category:Inducement Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Magical Powers